pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM057: The Dex Can't Help It!
is the 14th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures. Synopsis Ash has the day off from Pokémon School, and tells Rotom to watch the house as he sets off together with Kukui and Burnet. Rotom takes on the job with great enthusiasm, but due to an unforeseen incident, it ends up undergoing a Forme Change to Wash Rotom. And then, it keeps undergoing such Form Changes, turning into Spin Rotom and Heat Rotom. Will Rotom eventually return to its original form, safe and sound? Episode Plot Ash prepares to leave off with Kukui and Burnet. He yells to Rotom they are leaving, but it and Burnet shush Ash, as his Pokémon are napping. Ash fears something could go wrong, but Kukui assures him they will just head to the shopping mall. Ash counts on Rotom to watch over the Pokémon, who wishes them a nice trip. As the trio is off, Rotom takes pictures of Pokémon asleep, until someone rings the doorbell, which wakes Litten up. Rotom opens the door for the delivery man, who is surprised to see the Rotom Pokédex. Rotom explains everyone is out of the house, and has to take care of the place, amusing the delivery man. The man's Machoke places the package - an orange washing machine - into the room. Rotom touches the delivery man's touchpad to confirm the delivery, and bids him farewell. While Rotom is surprised the guys bought a washing machine, Lycanroc snuggles with Litten. Litten scratches Lycanroc's nose, only to get pat down by it. Rotom asks them to stop that, while the washing machine "wakes" up, revealing to be a Rotom in wash form. Litten fires Ember, which Lycanroc dodges, causing the attack to burn Rowlet. Rowlet, in retaliation, attacks, only to hit Pikachu by accident, who uses Thunderbolt on everyone. This shocks the two Rotom, who exit their devices, fly around and bump into each other. While the two Rotom enter their devices, the rest is unconscious by the confusion of this attack. While the Jigglypuff floats on the sea, Ash, Kukui and Burnet come back to the house. The trio is surprised to see the washing machine, and the delivery man comes back to report he delivered the wrong item. With the washing machine taken into the truck, the delivery man apologizes and drives away. As the Pokémon play with the ball, Ash notices the Pokédex on the floor. Ash tries to wake Rotom up, and Kukui manages to activate it, only to see Rotom is rebooting itself. Rotom greets the trio and exclaims "Wash!" Ash is surprised by the weirdness, as Rotom continues rambling and names itself "Rotom-wash Pokédex". It identifies "Ash-wash" and goes to Pikachu and stretches his face. Ash is nevertheless surprised by Rotom's weirdness, but Burnet believes this is a side-effect to being rebooted. The other Rotom in the truck wakes up. The delivery man has brought that Rotom to the Pokémon Center, where Nurse Joy thanks him for the delivery. Rotom is shocked, since it woke up, discovering it changed into a Wash Rotom, and wonders where is the Pokédex. Nurse Joy places the dirty laundry to wash, and touches Wash Rotom's eyes. Wash Rotom malfunctions, emitting out the bubbles that overwhelm Nurse Joy. Rotom panics, exiting the washing machine and entering a power socket, while Nurse Joy wonders why is the new washing machine broken. Rotom travels through the power wires, wondering where the Pokédex is. At Lana's house, Harper and Sarah have fun with the fan, while Lana asks them to be nice. Rotom takes control of the fan, and notes he is at Lana's house. Suddenly, Sarah and Harper take the fan to take control of it. The Fan Rotom moves around, amusing the sisters, who follow it. Fan Rotom bashes into the wall and exits the fan, then travels through the power lines to find the Pokédex. Rotom manages to arrive to Kukui's house, but came to the TV. Seeing nobody is around, Rotom turns the channels, leading it to a channel with the series about Laki, who points Rotom is the criminal. Rotom feels others have thrown its "body" into the trash, and goes through the power socket to find them. Rotom passes by Ash and Rotom-wash, the former thinking of going to the Pokémon Center to find what's wrong with it. Rotom-wash finds "a wash", and takes a picture of a black Pokémon. Ash is shocked to see this unidentified Pokémon, but Rotom-wash does not know how to search through its files, so Ash decides to show this picture later to Kukui. Rotom comes out of a lamp, and finds the rare Pokémon from the picture. Rotom wants to take a picture, but realizes it isn't inside a Pokédex to do so. While the rare Pokémon leaves, Rotom is pulled back into the power lines. At Lillie's house, Hobbes sips a drink to Lillie, who reads a book. Rotom comes to a mow, as the maid starts mowing. Mow Rotom finds Lillie and hurries to her, pulling the maid, who barely holds onto it. Lillie and Snowy run away, so Hobbes, to protect her, sends Oricorio, who uses Revelation Dance. Rotom is electrocuted and comes out the mow, while Lillie lies on the floor, tired from running like that. Rotom becomes one with an oven, and hears Mallow's voice. Kiawe gives Mallow the MooMoo Milk, noting it is rare for her to run out of it. She admits they had lots of orders for stew and grains, and wants to pay Kiawe with some hot pudding. She comes to Heat Rotom, who opens the oven door on its own. Mallow is surprised that the oven opened on its own, and notes the pudding isn't ready yet. She closes the door, only to open it once more. After repeatedly closing and opening the door, Heat Rotom moves around to be noticed. Mallow and Steenee scream out of the horror. Heat Rotom comes to Kiawe and Mallow, trying be recognized by them. Instead, Kiawe sends Marowak, who bashes the oven to a wall, making Rotom come out and leave Mallow and Kiawe confused. Rotom enters a fridge, becoming a Frost Rotom, who feels full. Sophocles comes to the fridge to eat some ice cream, after working. Togedemaru jumps, wanting some ice cream, too. Suddenly, she notices the fridge behaving strangely, as Frost Rotom hopes to get their attention. Much to its displeasure, Frost Rotom freezes them. Rotom leaves, while Sophocles' mother, who goes to, after cleaning, eat some ice cream, too, but finds her son and Togedemaru frozen. Rotom realizes it cannot go anywhere, and decides to return to the washing machine. Ash comes with Rotom-wash to the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy confirms that Rotom-wash is behaving strangely, while Ash explains it also took a (blurry) picture of a rare Pokémon. However, Rotom-wash deleted the picture, claiming it was unimportant. Nurse Joy notes only Professor Kukui knows most about Rotom, but Ash explains that Kukui wanted to leave Rotom as it is. Nurse Joy explains her washing machine behaved strangely, even if she just received it today. Rotom-wash feels nostalgic about this washing machine. The lights start flickering, and Rotom comes out of a power socket. Ash explains Rotom looked like that plasmatic Pokémon before it entered the Pokédex, making Nurse Joy realize a Rotom also entered her washing machine and caused trouble. Rotom enters the washing machine and sighs, fearing it will stay like this forever. It looks at Ash, and becomes happy to have met him, and emits water out in form of Hydro Pump. Pikachu uses Electro Ball to counter that. Wash Rotom emits Bubble Beam, claiming those are its tears. As the Pokémon Center is flooded with bubbles, Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, electrocuting everyone. Once again, the Rotom come out of the devices and bash into each other and enter the devices. With Nurse Joy cleaning the place, Ash activates the Pokédex, causing Rotom to reboot itself. Rotom is turned on and expresses delight to be back. The Wash Rotom is turned on, and Rotom Pokédex starts explaining what happened. Meanwhile, the Jigglypuff encountered a Mudbray, and drew on its face while it is asleep. Ash is surprised to hear the Rotom switched bodies. Regardless, Rotom is glad that it is back, but senses its files have been tampered with. Ash tells the earlier Rotom took a picture of a rare Pokémon, but erased it. Rotom believes it is the same rare Pokémon it encountered earlier. Rotom goes to find it, and Ash follows it, but trips over the slippery floor and falls on Pikachu's belly. Pikachu accidentally uses Thunderbolt, electrocuting everyone. Ash looks at the inactive Pokédex, and fears it switched bodies with Wash Rotom. Nurse Joy explains that's not it, for Rotom became part of the Pokémon Center. Ash comes out of the Pokémon Center, looking for Rotom. Pikachu finds it in the Pokémon Center, and electrocutes the building. Rotom leaves the Pokémon Center and returns happily into the Pokédex. Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Wash Rotom (JP), Rotom (US). *The Poké Question segment hosted by Rotom Pokédex asks something unexpected happened to it and what has caused it. The correct answer is the red answer, rejected from the Pokédex. The other answers are being eaten by a Munchlax (blue), being burned by a Litten (green), and being put to sleep by a Jiggypuff (yellow). *This is the first time since "A Masked Warning!", 10 episodes ago where the Poké Question is left in the original broadcasts. Mistakes *In one scene, Professor Burnet's eyebrows are colored white instead of brown. *In one scene, Lycanroc's right cheek is colored white instead of orange. *When Lillie is lying on the ground, Snowy's insides are colored white instead of dark-blue. *During one scene, Sarah appears with two spiky hair just like Harper. Gallery Rotom and Burnet shushes Ash SM057 2.png Rotom sees Ash's Pokémon sleeping SM057 3.png Rowlet got burned SM057 4.png Rowlet hits Pikachu SM057 5.png Two Rotoms flying SM057 6.png The wrong Rotom loads the Pokédex SM057 7.png Wash Rotom cannot handle its function and releases bubbles SM057 8.png Harper and Sarah fighting over Fan Rotom SM057 9.png Rotom inside the TV SM057 10.png Rotom fears Ash and Pikachu abandoned it SM057 11.png Rotom's screen shows a mysterious Pokémon SM057 12.png The mysterious Pokémon appears SM057 13.png Lillie and Snowy running from Mow Rotom SM057 14.png Mallow and Steenee getting startled by Heat Rotom SM057 15.png Marowak hits Heat Rotom SM057 16.png Frost Rotom freezes Sophocles SM057 17.png Electro Ball stopping Hydro Pump SM057 18.png Everyone gets electrocuted SM057 19.png Rotom is happy to be back on its Pokédex SM057 20.png Rotom fused with the Pokémon Center }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Rotom Pokédex Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes written by Jun'ichi Fujisaku Category:Episodes storyboarded by Takaomi Kanezaki Category:Episodes directed by Junya Koshiba Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes animated by Isao Namba Category:Episodes animated by Tadaaki Miyata